A growing number of consumers now have high-speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of digital television, video, and multimedia services to customer premises (e.g., home consumers). These services are transported over a network as content streams. At the customer premises, a digital receiver decodes one or more content streams. The digital receiver also generates a video signal for display by a television or monitor. A switch to a different content stream results in a finite amount of delay before the new content stream can be decoded and displayed.